Tears of an angel (1/?)
by Jubilee
Summary: Takes place after Life, Love and Random Kidnappings. Jubilee's pregnant, but both her and the baby are in trouble.


Rating: PG13. There is some language. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Nina. She's mine. The rest are owned by Marvel. Reebok owns Reebok. 

Archivers: Take it if ya want it. Just tell me, Kay? 

Tears of an Angel (1/1) (A Continuation of "Life, Love and Random Kidnappings".) 

by Leilee 

**********************2 months later******************** "Momma! Momma!" Jubilee jerked awake at the sound of a child's voice yelling in her ear. She shifted slightly and turned to look into the baby blue eyes of her little girl. "Good Morning, Nina." 

"Hiya, Mommy!" the four year old replied. Jubilee sat up, a little awkwardly due to all the extra weight she had gained, and looked around. 

"Where's Daddy?" 

"He went out on his cycle. But he wouldn't let me go, too," she replied with a childlike pout. Jubilee had to smile at this. Logan would give Nina the world if she asked, but Jubilee had forced him to stand firm on this. 

"Nina, honey. You know the rules. No motorcycle until you're 10, except on special occasions." 

"I know, Mommy. I just wish I was already 10." 

As she smiled at the impatience of youth, Jubilee's enlarged stomach began to growl. She stood up with a moan and extended her hand to the tiny little girl. "C'mon. Let's get dressed and then we'll go get some breakfast." 

As Jubilee started to dress Nina, Logan was busy riding around on his motorcycle, trying to clear his mind. He wanted to propose to Jubilee, but he didn't know how. He knew she loved him as much as he loved her. He was just afraid. He was more afraid then he had ever been in his entire life. He felt more comfortable beating the crap out of Sabretooth than admitting his feelings. He wanted to do this, but he didn't know how to ask. He wanted itto be special. Something she'd remember forever. Something that really showed her how much he loved her. He just hoped he'd be able to figure it out before her birthday. 

Jubilee walked towards her closet, clothed in a bra and underwear, and pulled out a soft blue, cotton dress. Nina was sprawled on the bed her chin resting on her hand. Jubilee had dressed her in blue jeans, a black sweatshirt with a red X-men symbol on it and white Reeboks. As she took thedress off the hanger, Nina spoke up. "Mommy? Where do babies come from?" 

Jubilee sighed. She was 6 months pregnant and had gained a lot of weight. Nina was very observant and she had been expecting this for a whilenow. "When a man and a woman love each other very much, sometimes, they make a baby together." 

Nina sat, quietly for a moment, letting this sink in as Jubilee pulled on the dress. "Is it bad to have a baby if you aren't married?" 

Jubilee looked up sharply. "No. Who told you that it was?" 

"Unca Scott. He said it was bad if you have a baby and ain't married." Nina's brow puckered as she got a worried look on her face. "Mommy, if it's bad to have a baby when you ain't married, does that mean I'M bad?" 

Jubilee's eyes widened and her face paled. She gripped her hairbrush tightly, her knuckles turning white, as she brushed her hair. What was he thinking when he told that to Nina? How could he make a child as innocent and precious and special as Nina even ASK that question? Jubileehad tolerated his views, seeing it as simply his values, and thereby worthy of at least tolerance. But now, it had gone beyond simple values. Now, it was personal. 

But that would have to be dealt with later. Right now, she had to comfort Nina. "Sweetie, you are NOT bad, and don't let anyone tell you that you are." 

"But Unca Scott said..." 

"Uncle Scott is a self-impressed, obnoxious jerk. You are a wonderful, smart, beautiful little girl. That's why everyone here loves you." 

"But..." 

"No buts. I'll go talk to Uncle Scott. Don't worry about it." 

**************************** 

Jubilee walked down the steps, on hand holding Nina's, the other clutching the railing. She had been lightheaded as of late, and didn't want to slip and fall. She walked into the darkened living room, when suddenly all the lights flicked on. "SURPRISE!" 

Jubilee gasped and then giggled when she saw all the signs and stork decorations hanging on the wall. All the X-men, Generation X, and some of X-Force were there for Jubilee's baby shower. There were piles of presents and food on the tables. Nina giggled and ran over to Rouge. "I told you I could get her to come down!" 

Rouge smiled and gave her a hug. "You sure did. Good job." 

Jubilee hugged everyone and chatted amicably. Then she noticed Scott standing near the doorway to the living room. Jubilee murmured something to Rogue and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and said, "We need to talk." 

As Jubilee dragged Scott out the door and into the backyard, all of the party guests followed them and stared out the window and glass doors. Scott had to have done something REALLY wrong to make Jubilee this mad, and they couldn't wait to see her give him hell. Nina ran after them and wriggled in between Remy and Tabitha. Whenever the entire team went ANYWHERE, something cool always happened. 

*********Outside********** 

Jubilee turned her back to him and crossed her hands over her chest. "What did you tell my daughter?" 

Scott looked at her, a little confused. "What are you talking about?" 

Jubilee turned to face him. "You know what I'm talking about." 

"No, I don't." 

Jubilee glowered at him. "Funny. Your mouth is big enough to insult children, but you can't tell their parents what you said." 

Scott began to get an idea of what she was talking about, but decided to wait and see what she was talking about. 

"My daughter told me that you said it was wrong to have children before they were married." 

Scott sighed. "Someone has to teach her morals." 

Jubilee growled. "If anyone's going to teach her morals, it will be me and Logan. YOU will butt out of it. You have no say in this." 

Scott glared at her. "The two of you have no morals. If Logan REALLY loved you and Nina, he'd have at least proposed by now." 

Jubilee stared at him, the blood draining from her face. 

*****Inside***** 

Nina began to get worried. She was getting the funny feeling in her belly again. The one she had gotten when Sabretooth had almost killed daddy. Something was wrong. She began to breathe a little faster as she watched the scene develop out front. Suddenly, Jubilee collapsed, her face chalk-white. Nina began to scream. 


End file.
